naruto the true dragon lord
by superzilla2016
Summary: after a beating naruto awakens his "spark" and accidentally plainswalked to tarkir where gets trained by ugin and the dragon lords Naruto x kolaghan x dromoka x atarka x femojutai x femsilumgar x narset x femnaga


**NARUTO THE TRUE DRAGON LORD**

 **now the reason I started this is because I wanted a naruto in a dragon clan on tarkir. Story but had a hard time choosing which clan to put him in. I LOVE the kolaghan it was the clan I picked for the pre-realese. But I also think naruto would do good in atarka and dromoka. So after awhile I said screw it I pick all five so this story is naruto arriving on tarkir an joining all clans and bringing them together into one big clan.**

 **Naruto x kolaghan x dromoka x atarka x femojutai x femsilumgar x narset x femnaga**

 **Now with out further delay here is the story.**

 **I own nothing**

It was a grand day in the desert dromoka just got done with her daily rounds. She was relaxing when all of a sudden a portal opens up in front of her. It gives off a blinding light and when the light disappeared in front of her was a human baby.

Of course to her a full grown human is a baby. But this baby is a baby of about four human years. She could smell a heavy scent of blood and see the baby. She could see the child need immediate care or else it'll die. Let it be known dragons do Not let babies die...even her barbaric sister kolaghan refuses to kill children.

She even kills those of her clan that did what they do is train them in there ways.

She picked up the child and took it to the closest healer she had. While she waited for news on the child her father and father of all dragon kind on tarkir arrived.

She gave a bow to the great dragon plainswalker. "father it is good to see you" she sai with great respect and love. "it is good to see you to dromoka...how is the abzan today"

"it is good...daghatar is a good leader he cares for his people." she said with respect "that is good to hear...but that is not why I'm hear. The eldrazi have escaped there prison(gasp) calm dromoka. They are stuck on zendekar and I feel nicol bolas will soon come to kill me. So I need a replacement should that happen...that child who arrived here has awaken its spark I, you and your sisters Will train the child...is that clear" he said with a slight glare "yes father" she said with a slight shiver down her spine.

"I have also asked sarkhan to train him as well" at this the healer walks out. "lady dromoka...lord ugin" I have finished healing the boy you brought in" said the generic healer

"and how is her dagatar" said dromoka "the boy is doing great he has and advanced healing rate that even heals scars...and he seems to be full of energy...and his mana is very odd." he said with a puzzled look "an why is that" asked ugin his "well he has two different kinds of mana one is a very powerful blue mana while the other is an even more powerful red man that radiates hate and rage".

At this the boy walks out of the house he looks around to notice groups of people gather around the two great dragons in front of him. At this the big blue dragon bent down to looked him in the eye.

"what is your name child" he said with a gentle vice "I'm naruto, naruto uzumaki...who are mister dragon" he asked. With innocent curiosity in his voice at this ugin chuckles. "I am ugin the spirit dragon" he then point to dromoka "this is one of my children her name is dromoka".

At this dromoka nods at naruto "hello little one" she said with a smile and it was at this moment naruto knew his life would change forever.

 **TIME SKIP 1000 YRS**

It has been a thousand years since naruto began on his incredible journey as a plainswalker. He stopped nicol bolas from performing the conflux. He also helped sarkhan in rescuing ugin from nicol bolas. Not to mention he also be came a dragon lord.

And right now he and his mates are in a forest walking to to a village the size of a city...of course it not as big as ravnica. The plain is elementia the village is naruto's home konoha. The group of nine is heading towards the village gates.

On the far left is a naga with light blue skin/scales and c-cup breasts, and wearing golden bra and loincloth to cover her dignity. This girl is naruto's newest wife her name is is miia and next to her is a a four year old naga girl. With coal black skin/scales and a crimson red bra for a girl her age and loincloth. This is the daughter of her and naruto who they named cortana.

Next to miia is a half human half dragon girl she has dark blue skin/scales, pale green hair, black wings, poison green eyes, and d-cup breasts, with a golden necklace, and a gold ring on each finger.

She is wearing skin tight form fitting leather pants, a low cut sleevless blue shirt.

Her like her sisters must wear sleeveless and backless shirts. So they can keep there dragon features out which is there arms/legs from the elbow/ knee down are dragon like arms/legs.

This is silumgar one of naruto's teachers/wives. She is hear as a test to her son silmar to see if she can trust him with the clan. So she can spend the rest of her life with the man she loves like the rest of her sisters.

Next to silumgar is a woman with brown skin/scales, grass green eyes, long sandy blond hair, high b-cup breasts, she is wearing sandy brown belly dancer outfit ~but with shorts instead of pants. Her daughter avar is looking out for her clan.

Next to her holding her hand is there husband he had developed a few dragonic features he has uzumaki red hair, light tan skin/scales, he is wearing no shirt an on his torso is a tatoo with all the clans simbol in a circle with a dragon scull in the middle, and is wearing a rust orange pants and black sandals.

Next to him with her head on his shoulder and his hand groping her ass is a girl with reddish-purple hair white pupil-es eyes, light red skin/scales, wearing tight short-shorts that just so happen to ride up her crack a little with the front button undone, and a short shirt...i mean if it was any shorter she would be wearing a bra that said lightning queen on the front. Her son dante is watching her clan.

And lastly is a girl with pale blue skin/scales, ocean blue hair, dark blue eyes, high c-cup breasts, wearing a white karate GI ~i think that's what its called...i use to take tae kwon do but forgot what the outfit is called~ with wide pants to make room for her legs.

When they reached the village gate they were stoped. By a girl with purple hair black outfit with metal arm/shin guards and body armor and a mask that resembles a cat. "follow me ill take you to the hokage" she said in a monotone voice "is that your leader" asked naruto at this she nodded turned and started to walk away.

As they travel the village they see it is like a mix with abzan and atarka clans. People act like the dromoka but they live like atarka. It fascinated the group but none more so than cortana. Who saw a game stand and quickly slithered up to the stand marveling at the game fish catching.

And the stand owner made a terrible mistake. He saw the child and saw her as a freak and grabed his broom and started to hit her. Yelling at her to get away but cortana she was hurt and scared and started to cry and scream. "DADDY!" she yelled through her sobs at this a very heavy ki ~killer intent~ covered the village like a great flood.

The stand owner looked up as the ki slammed him on to the ground. To see not a man, not a monster, not even a demon...but a god. A god who just happens to be a really pissed of father. Naruto walked up to cortana and picked her up her tail wrapping around his waist. As he starts to check her for wounds and noticed a lot of scratches on her face.

He hands her to her mother as he looks at the stand owner. He walks and stops in front of him his dragon tail and wings out in rage. His tail reaches out and wraps around the guys neck.

" **you dare raise your hand against my daughter...MY HIME!...you scare her...then hurt her."** at this he squeezes his victims neck at this a hand lands on hi shoulder. Naruto looks back to see the man he came to see...the man he misses a lot...his grandfather in all but blood.

Hiruzen sarutobi

"put him down please...ill be sure you get reparation" he squeezed his shoulder to tell him he meant what he said. He let the unconscious man drop on his back. At this a group of anbu drop down and grabed his girls shoulder and in a puff of smoke they were all in his office.

He reaches for his pipe before lighting it "please forgive that man we are not acustomed to see...creatures such as you...especialy the snake girls...but that still does not give him an excuse to attack your daughter like that" at his naruto nodded and sat in a chair in the room when he did cortana climbed into his lap. "thank you...im just protective of my family...especially my daughters." he said as he rubbed cortana's head.

"I understand" he takes a puff when suddenly "you face is all wrinkly" cortana blurted out at this every one chuckled "but anyway let me introduce you to my family. the snake girl as you called her...by the way her species is called naga...is miia my newest wife. The one meditating is ojutai. The two looking out the window is her sisters dromoka and atarka. The one on the couch is silumgar. And the one next to me is kolaghan all but miia are sisters."

"OK but who are you" asked hiruzen and at this naruto fake-hurts "why jiji forgotten me already an..." he never got to finish as he and his daughter was tackled by a crying old man "naruto-kun...i missed you so much." he adi as he got up then hits him over the head.

" HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY AND NOT LEAVE A NOTE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ME AND THE ANBU WENT THROUGH. TSUME HAS BEEN IN A DEEP DEPESSION ALONG WITH NEKO AND ANKO. I HAVE TO RESTRAIN KAKASHI...AND KURINAI TURNED INTO AN ALCHOHOLIC. YOU ARE GOING TO APOLAGISE TO THEM **IMMEDIATELY** IS THAT UNDERSTOOD"

at this naruto nodded "please call a council meeting and bring everyone."

 **and thats it people I hope you all enjoy this story and please review...now I have to ask what naruto girl do you people want if any to joing the harrem please tell me in the reviews**


End file.
